Mainan HP
by aoshkji94
Summary: Jongin yang mengabaikan Sehun karena ponselnya. HUNKAI CRACK PAIR DLDR YAOI BOYS LOVE
" **Mainan HP"**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-DLL.**

 **Genre:**

 **-Romance**

 **-Comedy**

 **This is DRABBLE**

 **Happy reading~**

Sehun dan Jongin. Duduk berdua diatas sofa. Dengan Jongin yang berbaring di paha Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menyelonjorkan kakinya hingga keatas meja.

Di malam minggu ini mereka memilih berdiam diri di _apartment_ sambil menonton acara-acara TV yang lumayan menarik. Tangan-tangan putih Sehun sedari tadi memencet tombol di _remote_ secara random. Berbeda dengan Sehun, berbeda dengan Jongin, makhluk itu sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Jong. Aku tidak suka." kata Sehun. Ada nada tidak suka dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Apa?" Jongin menimpali.

"Tidak jadi." Sehun berkata sambil meletakkan _remote_ TV, dan TV itu berlayar datar itu sedang menampilkan acara kontes _rap_ wanita terkenal di Korea. Yap! _Unpretty Rapstar_.

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. Meletakkan ponselnya tadi diatas meja. Ia mendongak menatap wajah porselen milik kekasihnya itu. Tampannya.

"Kenapa menatapku? Terpesona ya?" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada layar datar itu. Sama seperti wajahnya, datar juga dan Jongin tidak suka itu.

"Tidak lah. _Pede_." kata Jongin sarkas. Ia lalu mengambil lagi ponselnya setelah sempat ia abaikan tadi.

"Oh."

Hening beberapa saat. Sehun yang masih setia pada TV dan Jongin yang juga masih setia pada ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Sesekali suara tawa Jongin terdengar.

Masih tetap pada posisi awal, Sehun tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Jongin. Kemudian mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Apakah wajahku kurang datar dari benda ini, Jong?" tanya Sehun. Sehun menatap langsung pada mata sendu Jongin. Jongin jadi gugup.

"A-apa sih, Hun?" nah kan, dia gugup.

"Kau ini. Kau melupakan pacar tampanmu ini. Dan malah memperhatikan benda mati seperti ini. Tega sekali kau, Jong." cerocos Sehun. Jongin melongo. _Sehun out of character_ Jangan lupa nada merajuk pada kalimat terakhir.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak boleh bermain benda ini." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk ponsel ditangannya. "Ketika bersamaku." lanjutnya.

"Yahh, Sehun. Aku sedang ada urusan ponsel itu sa-"

 _LINE!_

Kalimat Jongin berhenti saat suara notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi.

 _ **ParkChan: Jong?**_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

 _LINE!_

Bunyi notifikasi terus berbunyi hingga beberapa kali. Dan pengirimnya masih sama. Dengan isi pesan yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Jadi, kau _chatting_ an dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk saja. "Kau ingin selingkuh ya?" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" seru Jongin cepat. Selingkuh dengab Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa ia di sate Baekhyun. _Hell no!_

 _LINE!_

Muncul lagi satu notifikasi di ponsel Jongin.

"Hun?" tanya Jongin. "Mana ponselku? Aku membutuhkannya." lanjutnya. Ia telah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap wajah Sehun dari samping (ingat, Sehun sedang menonton TV.).

"Tidak boleh!" balas Sehun ketus. Matanya menatap tajam pada TV didepannya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol. Aku harus membaca pesannya juga." Jongin memohon. Jongin juga merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun. Dengan tangan didepan dada, mata yang disipitkan, serta bibirnya yang mengerucut, ia mencoba ber- _Aegyo_.

"Tidak." balas Sehun.

"Ayolah, Hun." rajuk Jongin -lagi-.

"Kau tahu?-" Jongin menggeleng. "Tsk! Jika seperti ini aku yakin kau berselingkuh dengan Park _Yoda_ itu."

"Tidak, Hun. Aku berani jamin. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya. Aku hanya sedang ada urusan penting dengannya. Ayolah, Hun, berikan ponsel itu. Ya?" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." tegas Sehun.

"Yasudah." Jongin kembali mengubah posisi nya menjadi mengarah ke layar TV.

Sehun diam-diam melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang bersedekap dan matanya menatap tajam pada layar TV didepan.

Sehun jadi merasa iba.

"Ini ponselmu." Sehun mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Namun sang pemilik enggan mengambil ponsrk itu kembali. Padahal tadi dia minta ponselnya dikembalikan.

"Ini ponselmu." ulang Sehun.

Jongin masih enggan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil benda pipih tersebut.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah. Aku buang saja ponsel ini. Tapi sebelum itu, dipecahkan juga tidak apa-apa." kata Sehun. Jongin melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ohh, jangan ponselnya.

"Jangan!" seru Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Mana ponselku? Aku membutuhkannya." saat mengatakan itu Jongin masih menampilkan wajah sebalnya pada Sehun. Ohh, kasian Sehun ini.

"Ini." Sehun menyerahkan begitu saja ponsel putih itu. Dan Jongin langsung merebutnya tanpa babibu lagi.

"Apa sih urusanmu dengan Park _Yoda_ itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Urusan cinta." Jawab Jongin.

"Nahkan! Kau benar-benar ingin selingkuh ya?!" seru Sehun histeris.

"Dasar parno."

"Bodoh! Pacarku ingin selingkuh. Dan aku wajar bersikap seperti ini."

"Pacarmu siapa? Aku? Aku tidak akan selingkuh dengan _Yoda_ idiot itu." kata Jongin sarkas.

"Lalu? 'urusan cinta' itu? Maksudnya?"

"Oh itu, aku dimintai tolong oleh Chanyeol untuk membuat dia dan Baekhyun dekat." Jongin berkata sambil menatap ponsel. Membalas pesan Chanyeol.

"Kau jadi _makcomblang_ gitu?" Jongin mengangguk. "Oh, bukankah mereka sudah pacaran?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak siapa bilang. Mereka itu saling suka tapi malu-malu kucing gitu lah." jelas Jongin.

"Oh."

"Yaa. Jadi, jangan cemburu lagi ya ketika aku sedang bermain benda ini?" kata Jongin sambil menggoyangkan ponsel disampingnya.

"Kali ini tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali awas saja. Aku akan meremukkan ponsel itu."

"Ayay bos."

 **CHUP!**

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun secepat kilat. Lalu memeluk Sehun seraya menutupu wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. _Aigoo_.

 **FIN**

Note:

Haloooo ha~

Author baru saya. Salam kenal ya. Jangan panggil saya Author atau Thor. _Just call me 'Vi'_

Ahayy, maaf saya mempublish ff absurd seperti ini. Maaf.

Ini juga ff, sebenernya mau aku publish kemaren. Tapi sinyalku busuk. Jadi ngga bisa.

Udahlah, Aku banyak bacot.

 _Thanks and review please~_


End file.
